Get Well Soon, Starlow
by Madz the Penguin
Summary: Starlow gets a bad cold, so Dreambert takes care of her. Bedsmith might also be lurking in the story... A Dreamstar fan fiction for Angelstar7, but anyone can read it! It's also for everybody!


**Boy, I really wanted to do this! I love sick fics, so why can't I do a non-Madz and Starlow fan fiction? I love Dreamstar, so here's a fan fiction where Starlow gets sick and Dreambert takes care of her! (At least it's not Mr. L and Dimentio!)**

Starlow was on the ground of Mushrise Park, where the tourists and workers were looking at her while walking. The Star Sprite sniffed as she tiredly looked at the sky. The Star Sprites tried to be germ free, so they send the sick ones to random places and pick them up when healthy. Starlow was sent to Pi'illo Island when she was discovered to have a bad cold.

Now, she was worried that everyone else would catch her cold. She forgot about that fear when Brickle spotted her on the ground.

"Hey, dat ain't cool, ya going to make my customers sick so they won't come here!" he yelled.

Starlow looked at Brickle and thought for a moment. _It's him again! _she thought.

"I can explain…"

"Nope! Ya ain't talking! Excuses don't work on me!"

After two minutes of arguing, Starlow decided to hover away. She felt really tired after all of that arguing. She never felt so exhausted before when she was healthy. She wanted to be in a warm bed where she could get better.

After she crossed the bridge, she saw a castle. She gazed at it and continued hovering toward it. When she almost got to the door, Dreambert ran into her on accident.

"Oh, sorry, I was just…"

Starlow looked at Dreambert, and the moment he saw the Star Sprite's face, he knew it was Starlow.

"Starlow! Why are you here?" he asked.

"Oh, the Star Sprites figured…"

She would continue, but a fit of coughing stopped her. Dreambert backed away one step.

"Are you alright?" he wondered with concern.

After she stopped coughing, Dreambert flew around her, trying to observe her. She looked pale, her star was a little bit dim, and she had a sickly expression on her face.

Dreambert finally stopped in front of her and looked worried.

"Is it ok if I carry you?" he asked, "You don't look so good, and maybe I can help you?"

Starlow nodded and Dreambert grabbed her. He carried her in his arms through Pi'illo Castle where Eldream spotted him.

"Your highness, you seem to have something in your arms," he noticed.

"Yes, I know, but look at her. She seems sick, and no one was there to take care of her. Can I take her inside?"

Eldream did feel some concern for the Star Sprite when he glanced at her. He couldn't just ask Dreambert to leave her outside. He shook his head and faced his attention on the prince.

"Ok, since I'm not in charge, you can take care of her," he answered.

"Thank you! Even if I didn't need to ask your permission…"

"Oh, it's fine. Now, I have to do something, so goodbye,"

Dreambert waved goodbye as Eldream left. Starlow sniffed as Dreambert was walking to his bedroom.

"Remember, we must hurry, or else the tourists will come and take pictures of me," said Dreambert, looking serious. Ironically, Starlow didn't really need to do anything. She just had to lay in Dreambert's arms until she reached a bed.

When Dreambert got to his bedroom, he put Starlow in his bed. He tucked Starlow in and sat on the bed. Starlow was going to fall asleep, but Dreambert interrupted the sleep she could have.

"Wait!" he yelled.

Starlow looked at Dreambert. "Since I've been petrified for thousands of years, maybe even more, so can you tell me your sickness remedies?"

Starlow was surprised Dreambert wanted to help. All she wanted was to rest and get better, but she didn't expect someone to help. It was like a free gift with a package, or 10 more flowers in a garden. She chose the right guy to help her.

"Well…" she responded, "I guess you should give me some chicken noodle soup. My mom used to make it when I was sick,"

Dreambert nodded and was about to leave. However, Starlow called his name.

"Dreambert!" she yelled, "Maybe you could make it for me".

He blushed from embarrassment. He didn't know how to make soup, but he didn't want to tell Starlow that. He decided to just try to make it and figure something out. When he left, Starlow fell asleep.

As she was sleeping, she had a dream she was in the castle, but it looked different. The floor looked different, and there were platforms. Either she hung out with the Mario Bros. way to much, or she was sleeping on a Pi'illo. The latter was proven to be the reason when Bedsmith showed up.

"Oh, Dreambert, you look different!" he cried out, "I can't nap on you anymore when your like that!"

Starlow sighed and answered, "First of all, I'm not Dreambert. Second of all, why do you want to nap on him?"

"Oh, it's so simple! I want to nap on all of the celebrities!" he cheered, "For example, Dreambert, and Dreambert, and even more Dreambert, and George Washington!"

"Wait, George Washington is dead, so that means you'll nap on Dreambert?"

"Yes!" he exclaimed, "Just help me do it, please?"

Suddenly, there was a call coming out of nowhere. "Starlow…wake up…"

They both looked up at the sky. It sounded like Prince Dreambert! They glanced at each other, then the Pi'illo said, "Ok, you help me nap on him, in three, two, one!"

Starlow woke up slowly, and saw Dreambert holding some soup. He placed it carefully on the bed and smiled. "I finally made soup, Starlow. It took three lessons from the chef to make it, but it was worth it"

Bedsmith turned back to his real form, but it was reveled he was behind Starlow. Starlow slept on him! Bedsmith jumped on Dreambert and pinned him to the ground. "Please, turn into a pillow!" he exclaimed.

"Don't do this to royalty, Bedsmith! Your wasting time on a dream that won't come true!" Dreambert yelled.

Starlow was drinking her soup quickly, since the soup was still hot. When she was done, her nose tickled. "Ah…ah…"

"Dreambert, what about rock paper scissors? If you or I win, I get to NAP! ON! YOU!"

"Ah…ah…"

"What about chess? Or cards?! No matter what, I get to nap on you! Everyone's happy!"

"Ah…ah…ACHOO!"

Starlow sneezed the bowl off the bed. Luckily, it was a wooden bowl, so it didn't break. Bedsmith saw Starlow sneeze, and thought it was a bad sickness. "Dreambert, you didn't tell me she was sick!"

He stood up and faced Starlow. The prince also stood up and brushed himself off. "Oh, maybe she will get better if I have a quick nap on you…"

Dreambert grabbed Bedsmith and pushed him out the door. When he was about to close the door, he yelled, "No, I will not be your pillow!" Dreambert slammed the door shut and saw Starlow getting tired.

"All I need…is rest…" she yawned. Dreambert wanted to know some more things he could do, so he asked, "Before you fall asleep, are there any other things I could do?"

"I just need some sleep right now, but you can ask some more people if they know some things to do when your sick,"

Dreambert turned off the lights and picked up the bowl. He placed it on the table next to his bed and turned into his pillow form on the bed. Starlow pulled the pillow to the place her head would be and placed her head on it. In her dreams, there was a voice that said three words. She smiled when she heard them, and repeated them.

"I love you…"

**That was sweet, and it was dedicated to Angelstar7 (or Angelstar77). She's a great drawer and author, and her story always cheers me up. Now, I'm going to watch Mighty Med! (what a great show…) By the way, Dreamstar is cute, and whoever thought of it is amazing!**


End file.
